KeybladeTale
by FinalMagus25
Summary: In this AU, the Underground is under an alternate version of Destiny Islands. After Sora, Frisk, Riku, and Kairi fall in, Heartless attack and Keyblades are introduced. Will the monsters be freed from the Underground? Will Sora and co. defeat the Heartless and save Destiny Islands? Find out in this epic crossover between Undertale and Kingdom Hearts! (For younger teens)
1. Simple and Clean

**Hi guys! Right now, I'm currently writing ExperimentTale, but I also wanted to try making an Undertale x Kingdom Hearts crossover AU. In it, the Underground is part of an alternate version of Destiny Islands. This chapter picks up right before the Heartless attack Sora's island in Kingdom Hearts. If you guys like this FanFic, leave a like/follow and a review on your thoughts on this chapter! Enjoy.**

 **Also, the title of this chapter is named after Kingdom Hearts's theme song! Every chapter will get named after either an Undertale or a Kingdom Hearts OST.**

 _When you walk away_  
 _You don't hear me say_  
 _Please, oh baby don't go_  
 _Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_  
 _It's hard to let it go_

 _You're giving me_  
 _Too many things, lately_  
 _You're all I need_  
 _You smiled at me, and said_

 _Don't get me wrong I love you_  
 _But does that mean I have to meet your father?_  
 _When we are older you'll understand what I meant when I said no_  
 _I don't think life is quite that simple_

 _When you walk away_  
 _You don't hear me say_  
 _Please, oh baby don't go_  
 _Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_  
 _It's hard to let it go_

 _The daily things (like this and that and what is what)_  
 _That keep us all busy_  
 _Are confusing me_  
 _That's when you came to me and said_

 _Wish I could prove I love you_  
 _But does that mean I have to walk on water?_  
 _When we are older you'll understand it's enough when I say so,_  
 _And maybe some things are that simple_

 _When you walk away_  
 _You don't hear me say_  
 _Please, oh baby don't go_  
 _Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_  
 _It's hard to let it go_

 _Hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning_  
 _Is a little later on_  
 _Regardless of warnings_  
 _The future doesn't scare me at all_  
 _Nothing's like before..._  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _Chapter One: Simple and Clean_

 _During the Keyblade War, two races fought each other: humans and monsters. When the war ended, the humans emerged victorious. It was decided that the monsters would be sealed in a realm that existed under the Destiny Islands, an archipelago where a rare commodity know as the Paopu Fruit grew. Legend has it that it will take seven special, human children to free the monsters from their prison. Eventually, centuries passed, and almost everyone forgot about the monsters. It seemed like it was an urban legend, an old wives' tale._

 _A population of ten thousand people lived on the Destiny Islands, living relaxing, rural lives in the seaside town of Ebott. However, reports recently came in, saying that six children have gone missing. One island was home to a mysterious cave with a clandestine door, said island of which was where all six children were seen before going missing. And while no one seemed sure of how or by what means the children went missing, people stayed away from the cave..._

 _Well, except for four teenagers..._

 _Sora..._

 _Riku..._

 _Kairi..._

 _and Frisk.  
_ **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

Sora was a fourteen year old boy who lived on Hikari Island with his six friends. He was an orphan with brown, spiky hair, a mostly red attire, and baby blue eyes. The boy sat on his bed inside his ship house, thinking about the great adventure he and his two best friends, Kairi and Riku, would have once they sailed away to another world. The three of them were the closest friends on their world, nearly inseparable when together.

Sora got up from his bed and took out a backpack from under his bed. He began to stuff it with items he wanted to take with him once he and his friends began to leave. He packed some of his favorite snacks, extra pairs of clothing, and even stashed his Gameboy Advance in there. He was ready.

 _This trip is going to be awesome!_

The boy left his room to go and put his backpack in the storage area of his raft. But once he left his room, he noticed a figure climbing the ladder that lead to the rest of the island.

"Huh?"

Sora equipped his backpack and climbed the ladder after the mysterious figure. As soon as he climbed up and out of the ship, he took a clear look at who was fleeing from him. It was none other than his fifteen year old friend with white hair and aquamarine eyes.

"Riku?" Sora asked, puzzled. "What are you doing out here?"

"Sorry, Sora." Riku apologized. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Nah, don't worry about it. I was already awake, and was about to add my backpack to our supplies."

"Uh, okay. Anyways Sora, neither Kairi nor Frisk were in their rooms."

"What!?"

"Its true. Both their doors hung open, so I was going to search for them."

"This isn't good." Sora stated. "They could get lost and hurt out here. We've got to find them."

"I agree. Let's go.

Kairi was very important to Sora and Riku. One day, nearly a decade ago, the two boys found her on their island. Ever since that day, those three were great together. Kairi even hit it off with the four other kids who lived on the island: Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, and Frisk. Speaking of Frisk, she was an introverted, yet nice twelve year old girl with brown hair. She spent most of her time hanging out with Selphie, a thirteen-year old girl who admired the sea and obsessed over the legend of the paopu fruit (a story for another day).

Sora and Riku scoured the beach, searching for their friends, but to no avail. It was a dark night, which made it extremely hard to see anything other than the beach.

"Sora, let's search the cave." Riku called to Sora.

"Alright!" Sora replied.

They rendezvoused at a small opening covered by harmless ivy. Riku crawled in first, with Sora following closely behind him. This cave brought back precious memories...

 _Sora sat on his knees, drawing himself and Kairi on the cave wall. Kairi kneeled next to him, drawing herself and Sora each eating half of the same paopu fruit._

Selphie's words from earlier today rang out to Sora.

 _"Hey Sora, have you heard about the legendary power of the paopu fruit? Legends say that if you share it with someone you really care for, it binds you together forever and ever through eternity. Its so romantic..."_

Once the two boys made it to the cave's only room, something they never thought would occur happened right in front of their eyes. The clandestine door was open... A beautiful light was shining... And standing in the opening was Kairi, who was laying on the ground, barely holding on to Frisk's hand. Beyond the door... was a hole.

"Kairi!" Sora shouted, rushing over to help her life Frisk up.

"Help me, please!" Frisk pleaded to Kairi, who was trying very hard to hold onto her. But then suddenly, the light grew brighter, and an ominous wind blew both the girls into the hole!

"KAIRI! FRISK!" The boys shouted in fear as they too got blown through the door, and down into the hole. And with that, the door swung closed.  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

Day One

It started as a peaceful day in Snowdin Forest. Sans the Skeleton snoozed at his sentry post without a care in the world. Usually the laziest monster who lived in the Underground, Sans was twenty-four years old, and his job as a sentry was to watch for humans who fell into the Underground and capture them. The only two reasons he got this job were to sleep and have a means of getting paid. Nothing more.

His brother Papyrus though, while he was friendly and trustworthy, was a human-hunting fanatic. He wouldn't really hurt a fly unless they attacked him relentlessly, but true to his job, he set up many puzzles to slow humans' progress through the forest. Sans cared about his brother a lot, and would protect him without question.

As the skeleton slept though, a dark wormhole began to form on the ground deep in the forest. Papyrus, observant as he is kind, couldn't help but notice a pitch-black, tiny creature crawl out of it.

"EH? WHY HELLO THERE!" Papyrus greeted what he thought was a migrating monster. "I'M THE GREAT PAPYRUS. MAY I ASK WHAT YOUR NAME IS?"

The Shadow however, was not here to chat. He leaped at Papyrus, trying to jump kick him. Papyrus easily dodged the attack, thinking he may have offended the Heartless.

"OH NO. DID I DO SOMETHING WRONG?"

But at that point, he realized he and the lone heartless were not alone...

"SANS! I THINK I NEED YOUR ASSISTANCE!"

Sans woke abruptly and, using his blue magic, teleported to Papyrus' side.

"whats up, bro-"

But Sans was cut off by the sound of clinking metal. A few Soldier heartless lunged at the skelebros from the dark wormhole that encompassed the ground. They both dodged that attack, and Sans tried to counter them with magical bones from the ground. But the bones merely bounced off them.

"huh?"

He summoned a Gaster Blaster, a magical machine which was able to take the heartless out. Then out from the shadows came a giant heartless, which resembled a buff hobo with long hair. They called it Darkside.

"what the hell!?" Sans reacted, summoning a few more blasters to attack it. They did minor damage to that hulk. Papyrus had finished wiping the floor with the other heartless when he noticed Darkside.

"SANS... WHAT IS THAT THING!?"

"i dunno, Paps. but the best thing you can do is go and warn everyone."

"ME? BUT WHAT ABOUT YOU?"

Darkside punched the ground, creating another wormholes that spawned Shadow heartless.

"just get outta here! I'll be fine."

Papyrus nodded and fled the scene, leaving Sans to deal with the heartless.

"take this!"

The short skeleton called forth a dozen more blaster to take out the shadows. However, Darkside was barely even hurt at all. Darkside began to shoot spheres of darkness from an opening in its chest, which was shaped like a heart. Sans used his blasters to protect himself, but upon contact, that blasters broke.

"how is this possible?"

Darkside punched another wormhole into the ground, spawning an Invisible, a winged heartless with a sword in hand. Sans teleported out of its way, but quickly realized that it was much faster than it looked. He kept teleporting out the way of its attacks, but the heartless kept getting faster, and Sans was growing ever so tired. He summoned bone attacks, but to no avail. They shattered upon hitting the heartless.

"damn it." He mumbled, kneeling, out of breath.

He felt a sudden pain in his stomach! The Invisible had impaled him...

"so... that's it, huh?"

His saw his 'heart' floating out of his body, and into the wormhole of darkness. As the Invisible pulled his weapon out of Sans' body, he shed a tear, knowing that Papyrus was okay... before turning to dust...

"i'm sorry... Papy..."  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

The monster was falling...

Falling...

Falling into darkness...

No light...

No escape...

No hope...  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 **Feel free to ask me questions by leaving a review! Hope you like this chapter.**

 **FinalMagus25**


	2. Fallen Down

**This chapter is named after one of Undertale's soundtracks. Also, monsters in the Ruins are nice pacifists (except Flowey obviously).  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _Chapter Two: Fallen Down_

Day Two

Sora was lying on the cold, hard ground, being awoken by a dim ray of light shining on him. He slowly stood up to search his surroundings.

"Hello?" He began to call for his friends, worried. "Kairi? Riku? Frisk?"

But no one replied. The boy stood in what appeared to be the ruins of an old city. It was a quiet, timeless site to bear mortal eyes on. Could he possibly find his friends in a debris field? He had to try.

Sora began to look around, following a semi-linear path along the Southern edge of the ruins.

 **Ribbit!**

A nearby Froggit happily hopped by Sora.

"Whoa... I've never seen that kind of frog before."

Up ahead, a ghost wearing headphones lied down on the ground, staring at shallow daylight that lingered above. Sora, just noticing the ghost, couldn't help but go ask him of his friends' whereabouts.

"Hi there!" He greeted, a wide and gregarious grin on his face. "I'm Sora."

"Hmmm...?"

The ghost floated upright to take a good look at who was speaking to him. He saw the boy with mostly red clothes, baggy shorts, and big, yellow shoes.

"Oh... Hi... I'm Nabstablook."

"Nice to meet you. So, I'm looking for three of my friends. They're human, like me. Did you happen to see them walk by?"

"Um..." The ghost was kind of introverted. "Well I did see one girl yesterday. She was a nice girl."

"Yesterday...? Did you catch her name?"

"Yes... It was Frisk."

"Really!?" Sora responded, relieved on the inside. "Where did she go?"

"There is a house not too far from here... If you take the first path to your right, you'll find it."

"Yes! Thank you so much."

Sora waved farewell to the ghost and continued on his way. But he couldn't help but feel like he wasn't going to find her. After all, Nabstablook said yesterday. But little did he know it, a squadron of Shadows began to follow in pursuit...  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

Frisk was just fine, snoozing in a bed made for her. She thought her life was going to end last night. Instead, a whole new chapter had opened up.

 _After falling into the Underground, Frisk was found by the malevolent flower monster, Flowey, who tried to kill her. Instead, Flowey was scared off by Toriel, the caretaker of the Ruins. Together, Frisk and Toriel spent the night venturing through the Underground. They met many monsters who Frisk befriended, They bought products from the Spider Bake Sale, and they even took a scenic route, exploring the beautiful ruins close by. Eventually, the two made it to Toriel's home, where she housed Frisk for the night..._

The twelve year old woke up feeling refreshed, as if her life was going to be new and different. At her bedside was a pie; a note was attached to it.

 _I hope you like it, my child._

 _\- Toriel_

Frisk took the fork next to the pie and slowly took a small bite. It was the most delicious thing she had ever tasted. She patted her stomach in delight, and then got up and left the room, taking the fork and plate with her.

"Good morning Miss Toriel!" she greeted her guardian as she passed her by.

"Good morning, my child. How was your rest?"

"It was good."

"I'm glad." Toriel beamed.

 **Knock! Knock!**

"Oh! I'm be right back, Frisk. Go help yourself to some snail pie in the kitchen."

Frisk nodded, and left to try out some snail pie. Toriel left to answer the front door. As the goat-mom opened up the door, she peered down to find a human kid with brown, spiky hair.

"*Gasp* Another human child?"

"Hi!" Sora greeted Toriel. "Wait, another?"

Toriel looked a little overwhelmed, but she calmed herself down rather quickly.

"Yes. I have one living here with me."

"My apologies," Toriel apologized. "I've yet to introduce myself. I'm Toriel, the caretaker of the Ruins."

"Like those ruins outside?" Sora asked as Toriel escorted him inside.

"Precisely, my child."

Frisk walked into the foyer at that moment, recognizing Sora.

"Sora?"

"Frisk!" Sora cheered as he ran over and hugged the girl.

"You two know each other?" Toriel inquired, interested.

"Yeah. Frisk and I lived on the Destiny Islands with our friends. Well, until we and two of our friends fell down here."

"Oh dear. That's unfortunate, Sora. Let me know if there is anything I can do to help."

"Thank you Toriel." Sora thanked her.

"You are very welcome."

 **SLAM!**

"What was that!?" Frisk asked as the front door to Toriel's home was being bombarded by a barrage of fists.

"I don't know, my child. Wait here."

Toriel slowly, but steadily walked towards the door. But when she got in arm's length, it was thrown off its hinges. The door hit Toriel, and launched her across the room, knocking her out. Shadow heartless began to poured out of the entrance, closing in on Sora and Frisk!

"What the heck!?" Sora yelled.

A shadow jumped at him, knocking him to the floor. He struggled against the Heartless' attempts to attack him...

"Let... go!" He shouted.

 _You will be the one to close the door... to darkness._

In a split second, the Shadow disappeared, weakly screeching in agony. The next thing Sora knew, he saw something in his hand...

 _The Kingdom Key..._

 _The Keyblade..._

"Huh?"

"Sora, help!" Frisk called to him from across the room.

Heartless also surrounded her, but instead, they took notice of the keyblade in Sora's hands. They focused on him instead.

"I think I can do this." He believed.

A Shadow heartless leaped at him, but he hit it in mid-air, dissolving it into black mist, then nothingness. Taking no regard of their ally's defeat, two more attacked Sora, one hitting him in the foot.

"Ouch!"

Sora swung at the two Shadows, dissolving them as well. But more kept on coming. They began to surround Sora! Frisk ran over to Toriel to try and wake her.

"Oh geez..."

But at the next minute, another Shadow came. This one though... seemed different. It attacked its own kind! The Heartless split their attention between Sora and the rogue.

"Thanks!" Sora exclaimed.

Sora and the rogue worked together, taking out the Heartless! The few enemies that remained fled, disappearing through dark wormholes.

"Whew... That was close."

Sora wiped his brow, then went to check on Frisk and Toriel. His keyblade disappeared.

"My child, what just happened?" Toriel asked as she woke up with a concussion.

"Miss Toriel, Sora and this small little guy (the rogue Shadow) saved us!"

"Is that so?"

Toriel peered at the Shadow, and then she quickly remembered something.

"Stay here. I'll be right back."  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _Three minutes later.._

Toriel came back from her bedroom with a magical tome.

"A normal Shadow heartless has pale, yellow eyes." Toriel stated. "This one... has a white, right eye and a blue, left eye. I recognize him... poor soul."

"What happened to him?" Frisk asked, cuddling with the rogue Shadow.

"He got killed by a Heartless, and turned into one. You see, when a human or monster gets killed by a Heartless, their heart, or soul as it is called down here in the Underground, gets stolen by the darkness. However, they can be turned back to their former selves."

"You can fix him, right?" Sora asked.

"Sadly, I cannot. Only one of a pure heart can save Sans."

"That's his name?"

"Yes..."

There was a moment of silence, then...

"Sora, how could you and Sans defeat such a large crowd of Heartless?"

"It was this."

Sora's Keyblade materialized into his hand. Toriel gaped in awe.

"You... can wield a Keyblade..."

"I know, right? This saved my life."

Toriel outstretched her arm, and a fiery keyblade appeared in her hand. Sora and Frisk gasped.

"My child, it is a dangerous world out there. The Heartless have invaded the Underground. If you and Frisk want to escape, you must learn to fight. I shall be your mentor."

"Cool!" Came Sora. "Sign me up!"  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

That night, while Sora trained with Toriel outside, Frisk sat at the front steps of the house, watching them. Shadow Sans sat next to her, its head laying on her lap. She looked down at the innocent Heartless, feeling sorry for him in his unfortunate situation.

"Poor guy..." she murmured, hugging the creature

For a moment, it was a touching moment. But the next moment, a dark wormhole appeared in the middle of Sora and Toriel's fight. A wave of Soldier heartless spouted from its depths!

"Frisk, stand back!" Sora called to her. "We'll handle this."

While Sora and Toriel began to fight off the Heartless though, a ring of Shadow heartless surrounded Frisk and Shadow Sans. She squeezed Sans and shielded him from the attack. The heartless jumped on the helpless girl...

But then, a ray of light began to shine through the darkness...  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 **Be on the lookout for Chapter Three guys! I promise, its gonna be good. The story will not focus on Kairi, Papyrus, or Riku until later though.**

 **FinalMagus25**


	3. Dearly Beloved

_Chapter Three: Dearly Beloved_

He found himself on the top of a cylindrical, crystal pillar. Confused as to how he stopped falling, he decided to take a look around. He tried to speak, but no words came out, as if he was living just fine in a vacuum of space. For a moment, he was completely alone. In spite of the nihil, he found this place rather tranquil, a peaceful platform.

But at next second, three magical pedestals appeared out of thin air, each holding an item of importance. A sword, a staff, and a shield. A voice then rang out to communicate with him.

 **Which path will you follow? Which path will you reject?**

He was unsure about what the voice was talking about, but then caught on after a while of thinking. He approached the shield, hesitantly, but surely.

 **The path of a defender. A shield to protect friends and family from harm. Is this the path you choose to take?**

He nodded and picked up the shield. The pedestal disappeared. He then looked over to the pedestal with the fancy sword.

 **The path of a warrior. A sword capable of terrible destruction. Is this the path you choose to reject?**

He nodded again, turning his back on the sword's pedestal. In a flash, the other two pedestals disappeared.

A dark wormhole formed on the surface of the platform. A Shadow heartless crawled out, coming at him. He bashed at it with the shield, and thus it was defeated. Suddenly, a path of colorful tiles lit the way to another pillar. He followed the path, wondering what awaited him at the other pillar.

The moment he stepped foot on the pillar, several Shadow heartless appeared to attack him. He blocked their attacks with the shield he held, and then picked them off one by one. Another dark wormhole formed, and out came a Darkside.

The Darkside punched his hand through the ground, creating a dark wormhole that Shadow heartless began to crawl out of appeared. He defeated the Shadows and then started to hit the Darkside's arm. The Darkside yanked it away from him and fell onto its knees, bending over backwards. Its started shooting dark balls of energy at him, which he tried to block. However, after a third hit, the shield was knocked out of his hands!

Darkside stood back up and punched the pillar, creating a shockwave that hit him, sending him close to the edge of the pillar. Another dark wormhole appeared, spawning more Shadow heartless onto the pillar.

 **Don't give up hope. No matter how dark the darkness can be, a light will shine within.**

The Shadow heartless lunged at him again, ready to pounce!

But then, light began to shine in his hand... and from that light, a Keyblade was formed! He smote Heartless after Heartless until once again, only Darkside remained. Darkside prepared to punch again, but at the same time, he leaped onto his arm and ran up towards Darkside's face!

"you're finished!"

The Keyblade struck Darkside in the face, and a magical light began to shine fro the Keyblade! Darkside... then withered into nothingness... He landed on the pillar, safe and sound. A door appeared out of nowhere in front of him. Looking one more time at his new Keyblade, he opened the door to the realm of light...

 **You will be the one to open the door... Sans...  
** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 **I've decided to do short chapters. Sorry for any inconveniences that may result from this.**

 **FinalMagus25**


	4. Sans

_Chapter Four: Sans_

"Ah!" Frisk screamed as the Heartless began to drag her away.

Sora looked sharply behind him to find Shadow heartless drag his friend away into a shadowy wormhole. "Frisk! No!"

But it was too late. Frisk was gone, and Sora and Toriel were left with a door where Sans' heartless used to be. More Heartless were coming at Sora, but then, Toriel began using fire magic to incinerate his assailants.

"Thanks!" He thanked Toriel.

"Your welcome, my child!

"We have to rescue Frisk! The Heartless took her!

"One problem with that, Sora..."

Sora and Toriel were soon surrounded by Shadow and Soldier heartless. They were doomed...

"It appears that we're in trouble."

But as the Heartless began to run towards them, the door opened. Out the door came an old friend. His garb had changed from modern and casual to somewhat flashy. His powers were gone. All he had now was his keyblade, which resembled a skeleton key.

"where... am I?"

"Sans!" Toriel screamed, urgently, yet surprised at his return. "Watch out!"

A Shadow heartless leaped at Sans, only to get sliced in half. Sora performed a high, leaping slash at a Solder heartless behind him. Toriel cut through Shadows with a blitz of raging fire. But no matter how much damage the three could do, the Heartless kept coming. It was only a matter of time before they were overwhelmed.

"Sora! Sans!" Toriel shouted out at her friends. "You need to leave and rescue Frisk!"

"What!?" Sora reacted in disbelief. "No!"

"We're not leaving you!" Sans responded quickly.

"You have to go, child! Here, take this."

Toriel summoned a magical stone and threw it at Sora. He caught it whilst cutting down a Shadow heartless.

"It is a crystal imbued with my magic! It can teach you to use fire magic."

Toriel surrounded herself and the Heartless in a ring of fire, excluding Sans and Sora.

"Find Frisk. Bring her home."

The two stood still for a moment, not wanting to leave. But after pondering for a moment, they nodded.

"we'll bring her back, Tori."

"I promise."

Sora and Sans rushed back inside Toriel's home, leaving the caretaker of the Ruins alone with creatures of darkness. Sora followed his monster friend down the flight of stairs, then past two hallways downstairs to a large, clandestine doorway.

"this way." Sans stated. "Frisk saved my life, its time I owed her."

"Frisk is my friend." Sora followed bravely. "I'm not about to let the darkness take her away!"

With one final look behind, Sora pushed the door open.  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

Meanwhile at Disney Castle...

Down the hallway waddled a bipedal duck, Donald Duck. The court magician had reached the entrance to King Mickey Mouse's Throne Room. He usually walked in there every day to greet the king good morning, and that is what he was going to do again.

"Good morning, your majesty!" He greeted as he entered. "It's nice to see you this morn-"

But nobody was there except him... and the king's dog, Pluto.

"WHAT!?"

Pluto came out from behind the king's throne, holding an envelope in his mouth. He rushed over to Donald to hand it to him. It read:

 _Dear Donald,_

 _Please forgive me for leaving so suddenly, but trouble is brewing, and there's no time to lose._ _I'm not sure why, but the stars have been blinking out... one by one._ _Hate to leave you, but I have to check into this._ _As the king, I have a favor to ask you and Goofy..._ _There is someone out there with a_ Key _—the Key to our survival. I need you and Goofy to find him and stick with him! Got it?_ _Without that key, we're doomed!_

 _P.S_ _Would ya apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks, pal._

 _Signed - Mickey_

Following the letter's instructions, he rushed out of the throne room, screaming "GOOFY!".  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 **Yes. Disney characters are also confirmed to be a part of this AU. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, guys!**

 **FinalMagus25**


End file.
